The Book is Real
by Kat100666
Summary: What happens when the King of all Vampires decides to thank the boy hero for getting rid of a very annoying Dark Lord? Why does Harry Potter not have a panic attack at seeing the vampire? rated M to be safe. The Sequel is up as "A Book Rewritten"


~ AN: I own nothing but the plot, all the book references Twilight, I insult it in this story even though I actually like the books but well Harry doesn't) in here and characters use belong to their original owners and creators I simply borrowed them and twisted a story out of well my crazy mind… Enjoy!~

The movies and stories in the current media were annoying him, sparkling vampires feasting on animals what nonsense. The King of all vampires paced back and forth before lifting the wizarding newspaper to gaze at the seventeen year old wizard who had just defeated that silly Dark Lord. The article mentioned the young man was in Saint Mungo's for exhaustion and minor wounds, he was due to be released at the end of the week. Ever since the first war he had been contacted by the Dark Lord and Deatheaters about immortality and the vampires joining the war for the Dark Side. Some of his children had joined but they had never gotten his support which meant most vampires had not bothered with the war.

At the hospital Harry Potter was rereading his copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula, he hated Halloween parties and celebrations and since it was nearing that day people were sending him treats. The newspaper had lied about his release date and why he was in the hospital, he had been magically drained from the battle that he was in the hospital for his own protection until his core rebuilt. Sighing contently as he snuggled down into the bed he read his favorite part, it was raining outside which added to the spook factor he had going. Two more days until Halloween, meaning he had two more days to finish his book.

Sleep claimed him and a nurse smiled as she put the book on the nightstand for him, he had been in the Hospital for almost three months one of which he had simply slept. They called it a magical loss coma, meaning his core was so depleted that his body went into a comatose state to simply rebuild enough to live. He would have gotten out the month before had a crazed fan not tried spiking his mid-morning tea with a love potion. Her potion had caused his healing potions to have a bad reaction and he had gone into violent seizures which had been random for almost two weeks before the potions were flushed from his system properly.

He was told on the tenth of November they would allow him to go home as long as he made monthly checkups for the next year. Having such a strain to his core made his core rather delicate, once it was built up to where he could use magic again it would take a year of basically third year or below spells only before his core was strong enough to handle what it should for his age. As the nurse left him alone another slipped in and checked his vitals to make sure he was good for the night.

Meanwhile the vampire King was headed for the hospital intent on meeting the boy who had managed to stop him from being harassed by that mad man Voldemort. He intended to leave a small present behind and not actually speak with the child since he spoke to no mortal, he would watch him sleep and leave the present for him. He was about halfway there when he stumbled across another picture of the young man, this one taken right after the battle. In this photo the innocent looking green eyes from the newspaper were hardened, the lightly tanned skin was pale and splattered with dirt and blood, in the magazine article he read he gave an interview and was asked some questions which made the vampire smirk.

' "_You-Know-Who had vampires working for him, are you going to join the vampire slaying league the Minister is banding together," yet this reporter was startled at the Boy-Who-Lived's answer for he simply looked right at me and said, "There will be no such league, Voldemort –learn to say his bloody name already. Only had a dozen vampires, that is a dozen out of who knows how many. He had close to a hundred wizard's maybe we should all be taken out as well!" '_ That part of the article made the vampire King smirk some and he stopped off to buy another present for the young man.

The night before Halloween Harry was reading his book again; his friends had come by for a few hours and had tried making him feel guilty that he had not helped with the cleanup of the school. He had spent a single day after the battle on his own before they found him lying in a hallway apparently dead since his core had kicked him into the coma. So he had not left the hospital since. During the day he normally visited the children's ward and told them stories or read to them. At night he was alone and would read his books or work on his strength building exercises, a month in a coma had cut down on his muscles and left him weakened.

Now he was about where he had been before but his core was struggling to keep strong so the hospital insisted he stay a bit longer. Closing his book he set it aside and went to his window it was raining again but he had a nice view of a park, sighing as he watched the outside world move he could not wait for the day he could be part of that world again. Harry felt as if he was locked away in a tower as if some silly damsel in distress. Dropping back onto the bed he placed a pillow over his head and gave a small groan he appreciated the hospital staff for taking care of him so well but he wanted to breath fresh air.

Watching from the shadows as the young man seemed to try and smother himself the vampire King waited knowing he would either die or go to sleep. He did not expect a nurse to come in to draw blood, "Pillow down," the nurse said and got a slight glare, "Harry your magical levels can be traced in blood as you well know and we need to make sure your core is functioning right," he sat up so she could jab the needle in his arm, "You know you've gotten really use to this."

"You stab me five times a day taking blood to test the levels, for all I know you've cloned me and have a tiny military of Harry Potter toddlers waiting to fight back any evil that might come along," Harry said with a sigh, his joke make her chuckle, "Please keep Ron and Hermione from coming back here…I don't need the guilt right now."

"I'll tell the day nurses," she said before setting the test tubes of blood aside and taking a small tray of food she set it on his night table and smiled fondly, "I'll see you tomorrow night," and she left after getting a small wave.

Sighing at the tray Harry simply grabbed the cup of tea and sipped it some before lifting his book and reading some more it was really his only comfort. About twenty minutes passed before he got a late night visitor, Ginny simply walked in and set a Twilight book on his lap causing him to squeak and jump since he had not noticed her, "Ginny what are you doing her at…eleven at night?" he asked setting his book aside.

"Well every time I've visited I've pretty much been ignored for your books, or should I say book. Bram Stoker's Dracula? Really I thought you would have had enough horror in your life," Ginny said before tapping the book she set down, "Here this is much better, not nearly as scary and it has hot vampires and is an actual-"

"I've read Twilight," Harry sighed some, "All of them actually and I find them quite annoying, vampires don't sparkle, nor do they turn humans by a single bite blood must be given to a human for the change to happen. My book has more truth then yours," he handed her the book back, "I like the writing style no offense meant there but Gin we've met real vampires and they are nothing like these books portray them and its…well insulting in a way."

"Oh fine be a party pooper," Ginny sighed before asking, "Are we going to keep pretending to be a couple once you're out or can I finally take Draco out in public?"

"Eh, wait until I'm out and then in my press release I'll says something about how the rumors of us dating are in fact false and you are just my best friend…I may even mention how since the final battle you have been dating Malfoy and I have approved of your choice of overly protective boyfriends," Harry said getting a kiss to the temple he sighed, "I should get to sleep though, they'll have me up at six for more tests."

"Better you then me," Ginny laughed as she ran off book in tow.

After the teen began to fall asleep the vampire slipped over and lifted the book from the night stand, he could tell it was well read since the binding was bent out of shape and the pages were slightly yellowed meaning it was also an old copy. Setting the first gift down on top of the book he moved to gaze at the sleeping teenager, tracing a hand across the teenager's hair he brushed a finger down that pale throat and watched him turn and murmur some in his sleep.

Dropping a head down he breathed deep, the scent of the blood earlier had made him a bit hungry but he was unsure whether or not he should bite the pale flesh before him. Yet a pillow hit him in the head and the teen scrambled backwards falling off the bed, the teen had woken up, "Who are-" came the freaked out question yet those green eyes went wide in fright as the man held him to the door and covered his mouth.

"Ssh," the man said softly, "I'm going to remove my hand do not scream," getting a small nod he moved his hand, "I mean you no harm simply came to deliver a gift," motioning at the small box on the book he watched those green eyes flicker in that direction before focusing on him he watched as Harry studied him and realized the teen was figuring out who he was just by his appearance, "You think you've got it but I can assure you that you are wrong."

"Then who are you?" Harry asked before the vampire grabbed his hand and lead him back to the bed, once sitting he waited for an explanation.

"Well the reason you think I am Dracula is because that book is based off my human grandson, although the looks were based more on me since well I do look a bit more attractive according to Stoker," the vampire said before lifting the book, "Do you know who this is based on?"

"Vlad Dracul the third," Harry said getting a nod he gulped, "So um...who are you?"

"Well before I became a vampire I was called Vlad as well, but that name has since been tied to vampires and what not so I now go by many names…your pulse is racing and yet that is the only sign of fear I can read from you right now," the vampire tilted his head some, "Most mortals who meet me scream out in panic or beg me not to kill them…"

"You said you brought me a gift, I doubt you would give me a gift and then kill me," Harry said softly before asking, "Why did you bring me a gift?" he could not believe the man who was the same man he had read about since he was seven was sitting next to him.

"Well you killed the man who was annoying the hell out of me," the vampire said before tilting the pale face towards his own, "If you hadn't killed him I was most likely going to snap in a few years so he would have died either way. You just made it easier on me," getting blinked at he traced a finger down his cheek, "Though in doing so you almost killed yourself."

Getting his head tilted to the side again Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

"Wondering how a young hero can be so petite," the man said which made Harry glare at him some, "It's alright, makes you seem even more impressive," then he let go and grabbed the gift before handing it to him, "Open it."

Opening the small box Harry blinked down at the crystal lily with a small emerald in the middle of the open flower, "This is…beautiful," he looked up and blinked the vampire was gone. Looking around the room he frowned, "He never gave me a name."

The next night was Halloween and Harry was reading the end of his book again when a shadow passed in front of him looking up he blinked a few times, "Oh hello," and set his book aside, "Why did you come back?" he was unsure as to why the man would return, getting handed a magazine with a picture of him on the front he blinked, "This is rather old."

"Open to the article," the vampire watched him open and read what was highlighted, "I appreciate that comment because it saved a lot of my kind and proved at least one wizard still has a brain," getting a chuckle he sat on the bed again and asked, "You gazed out the window for a long time tonight…is something the matter?"

"How long have you been watching me?" Harry asked before the vampire simply smiled some, giving a sigh he looked out the window again at the full moon, "Well two things actually, Voldemort killed my parents on my second Halloween and it's a full moon."

"Ah your werewolf," the vampire said before adding, "The child is adorable-"

"Teddy? You've seen him?" Harry asked, he had only seen his Godson a few times since he was born, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes and of course he's alright calm yourself," handing him a second box he brushed a hand against his cheek, "Open this and you'll understand why I had to go see him."

Opening the box Harry nearly dropped it since it was an oval shaped frame on a small white gold chain and the opal in the middle of the frame was open showing a picture of Remus, Tonks with baby Teddy on one side and James, Lily and Harry as a baby on the other. When the vampire took the opal locket and put it around his throat his hand flew to touch the opal and a smile touched his face, "Thank you."

"You get out of here in ten days correct?" the vampire asked, getting a nod he smiled some, "Would you care to make an early break out?"

"What do you suppose I do climb out the window?" Harry asked thinking the man was joking with him.

"Exactly," the vampire turned to look out the window, "I did a bit checking and know you've not left this building in three months…one night out can't hurt," and he turned back holding a hand out for the teenager, "Trust me?"

Looking at the door Harry knew they would not check on him anymore for the night, so he turned back and took the offered hand, "Alright," getting pulled close and lifted up bridal style he squeaked as they leapt from the building to land on the very wet grounds from all the rain. Once on his feet he noticed two things, one he was barefoot and two the breeze felt wonderful across his face.

"Come I'll show you some of my London haunts," the vampire said before pausing, "First let's get you some clothes," and he let the teen feel the grass a bit more before picking him up again and darting off, no squeaks this time from Harry he seemed to enjoy the speed. Walking into a shop owned by a lower class vampire girl he set Harry on his feet again and turned to look at the girl who was staring at him in shock. Every vampire knew his face since he was King, "He needs proper clothes for this weather…and shoes."

Ten minutes later Harry was wearing black jeans with black trainers, a white button up shirt and had a grey trench like coat on, "Um…how am I supposed to pay for this?" he asked the vampire who brought him, "I don't have any money on me."

"We're not paying Harry this is considered a favor for me she is more than happy to do me a favor since it means I owe her a favor," the man took his hand, "I have a place I think you'll love," and they started walking, it was only a few blocks away so he had no worries about wasting time.

They ended up in a large park and Harry loved it he was able to breath in the dampness from rain, feel the wind and smell fresh grass, trees, and the leaves which were falling. After a while they had to get back to the Hospital so Harry held on as the vampire carried him bridal style and dashed back to the hospital, a simple jump had them coming in the window and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead and something whispered in Romanian which made him pause before the vampire went to leave.

Grabbing his hand to keep him there Harry asked, "What is your name?" he still had no name to call him since he no longer went by Vlad.

"You may call me Drake," the vampire whispered before seeing Harry did not want to be alone, "Hmm, your lonelier then I thought," he murmured before lifting the teen and laying him in the bed before starting to undo the trench jacket as he started stripping Harry, "I'll stay with you tonight, let you cry, let you vent," he knew that the war was eating at the teen and he had never actually told anyone what he went through during the final battle everyone was so busy fighting they did not actually see him kill the man just him standing over the dead Dark Lord.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as he allowed the man to pull the jacket and shirt from him before pulling on one of the plain white oversized T-shirt the hospital had given him. When the vampire turned away he shimmied on the bed and kicked the jeans off before pulling up the grey sweats he was permitted to wear. Drake hid the cloths under his bed before getting in on the other side. Since the bed was really only made for one he was practically on the vampire now but they lay together in peace for a few minutes.

"Everyone has to speak their nightmares or it builds up inside," Drake whispered carding his fingers through the messy black hair, he had not intended to speak with this mortal at all or even let him know the gifts were from him but he was oddly glad Harry had awoken the night before. He was finding a comfort in the teenager he had not found in a long time, "I am the stuff of some nightmares so you might as well let me hear yours."

It took a few more minutes before Harry dropped his head to the man's chest not wanting to actually see his reaction as he talked. He startled the vampire by starting at age seven and how the neglect and abuse from his relatives is what made the book Dracula so thrilling for him. The sentence that got to him was, "I use to think of the book as a friend, I hate the ending where Dracula is killed I use to change it to where they never found him…since I sort of felt like him wanting peace and knowledge without being disturbed, which makes this whole thing funny since well…you are him," and then Harry began explaining all his adventures at Hogwarts, the stone, Chambers of Secrets, finding out Sirius was his Godfather, the Tournament, Dolores Umbridge, loosing Sirius, tracking Draco and cursing him, loosing Dumbledore, the Hunt for the Horocruxes and then he paused as it got to the final battle.

"It's late," Drake whispered holding the small human close and pressing a kiss to his head, "Sleep you can tell me more another night," he knew he was emotionally drained already and was not willing to push Harry to relive a horrible experience so soon.

When he woke the day after Halloween a note lay on his pillow and he read it with a smile, '_Happy Halloween, in the clothes from last night is a ticket to my land, when you get out come for a visit. I have some work to do back home and hope to see you on the eleventh, your friend Dracula._' Which made the green eyed hero smile he had finally had a nice Halloween and all it took was a blood sucking vampire, emotional baggage and one annoying Dark Lord to form an odd friendship.

AN: I plan to write a Sequel which may or may not be a chapter story depending on how people actually take to this story, in the Sequel they become more then friends and Harry talks about the final battle and Drake finally explains why he has taken such an interest in one mortal. Sequel to come out on Nov. 10th I'll update with what its called at a later date thanks for the reviews!


End file.
